Fate mama
by Kida Luna
Summary: Fate-mama tiene lo que toda madre hubiese podido desear: Un buen trabajo, una excelente paga, departamento propio, amigos fieles a ella y una preciosa hija. Sólo hay un pequeño detalle: Fate-mama jamás dijo que quería o podía ser Fate-mama. NanoFate.
1. Takamachi Nanoha

_Sinopsis:__ Fate-mama tiene lo que toda madre hubiese podido desear: Un buen trabajo, una excelente paga, departamento propio, amigos fieles a ella y una preciosa hija. Sólo hay un pequeño detalle: Fate-mama jamás dijo que quería o podía ser Fate-mama. NanoFate. _

_Fate-mama_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_A petición de Liitha_

Capítulo Primero: Takamachi Nanoha

"_El tiempo pareció hacerse lento al igual que los movimientos de todos. Las lenguas abrasadoras de fuego saltaron a través de las puertas metálicas que inundaban aquel estrecho pasillo, con la pequeña r__endija entre el piso y la entrada de metal brillando en feroces tonos amarillos y naranjas._

_Crujidos del techo desmoronándose a pedazos al igual que gritos, tanto de la gente como del equipo de investigación que le acompañaba, inundaron sus oídos._

_Tenían que salir de inmediato. O el edificio los sepultaría consigo._

_-¡Más rápido! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO!_

_-¡Está bloqueada! –le respondieron con angustia-. ¡La salida está bloqueada! ¡Hay que dar la vuelta!_

_Maldijo por lo bajo. No podían abrir una escapatoria por sí mismos, porque la infraestructura se vendría abajo; así que apretando los dientes, ordenó a todos moverse aprisa._

_El calor empezó a sofocarlo todo. Después de interminables minutos, una luz apareció al fin; en ese momento, la niña que seguía sus pasos tropezó._

_Totalmente alarmada se lanzó a sujetar su mano y a jalarla de golpe contra sí. Y en cuanto ambas miradas se cruzaron…_

_¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!_

_Una explosión de fuego inundó todo y partió el rascacielos en dos, arrojando fuertemente a ambas y a la mitad de las personas fuera del lugar._

_Mientras la otra mitad, era sepultada viva entre las llamas…_

_¡VIIIIVVVVVIIIIIOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

-"Bien, niños, la clase ha terminado. Que tengan un buen día."

-"¡Sí! ¡Hasta mañana, Nanoha-san!"

La nombrada sonrió, acomodándose las gafas y metiendo las cosas en el escritorio dentro de su portafolio marrón. Espero a que todos sus pequeños alumnos abandonasen el aula, uno que otro diciéndole adiós en su camino hacia la puerta.

Apenas el lugar quedó vacío, sacó las llaves de su chaleco y metió seguro al salón. Lanzó un corto bostezo que cubrió con una de sus manos y se dirigió a la cafetería, para tomar un almuerzo antes de volver a casa.

Nanoha Takamachi tenía 24 años y era profesora en una modesta escuela primaria de Midchilda, conocida como la Academia mágica St. Hilde; donde enseñaba las materias base a su joven alumnado.

Era querida por todos, así que realmente no tenía ningún problema allí. De hecho, adoraba su trabajo; tanto, que una vez que se disponía marchar a casa y se encontró a una de sus estudiantes sentada en las escaleras de afuera, no dudó en hacerle compañía.

La niña volteó a verla apenas, no poniéndole atención alguna. La cara apoyada en ambas manos mientras cierto toque de tristeza empañaba sus ojos peculiarmente bicolores.

Uno rojo y otro verde.

-"¿Vivio? –llamó, tomando asiento a un lado suyo y dejando a un lado su maleta-. ¿Hoy tampoco han venido a recogerte temprano?"

-"Um –negó simplemente, con la vista fija en el horizonte, donde la mitad del sol ya se había ocultado-. No se preocupe, Nanoha-san, puede irse si gusta. No deben tardar en venir."

Las facciones de la adulta se contrajeron en preocupación, contemplando con sus pupilas azules el rostro compungido de la jovencita. Ésa no era la primera vez que sucedía aquello, ni tampoco la primera en que ella se quedaba a esperar a su lado.

Nanoha frunció el ceño, anotando mentalmente que quienquiera que fuese el tutor de la pequeña, tenía que hablar seriamente con ella. Por lo general, siempre era alguien más quien venía a buscarla.

Alegando que la "padre, madre o lo que sea que fuese" estaba muy ocupada y le había pedido el favor a último momento.

Pero esa vez no, se dijo, aquello tenía que acabar. La actitud irresponsable de la persona encargada de Vivio T. Harlaown tenía que entender que estaba afectando no sólo emocionalmente a ésta, sino también académicamente.

La chiquilla de los ojos diferentes y los cabellos dorados era una niña muy perspicaz e inteligente, ella lo sabía de primera mano. Sin embargo, últimamente sus notas así como sus ánimos habían decaído.

Y esta vez, no parecían querer volver a levantarse.

-"¡Vivio!"

El sonido de la puerta de un carro cerrarse así como la voz cansada que había gritado, atrajeron la atención de ambas.

Nanoha se puso de pie, estudiando a la mujer que se acercaba hacia ellas, alentando el paso en cuanto las hubo alcanzado. Un largo suspiro abandonó sus labios pintados de rojo mientras una de sus manos acomodaba el flequillo rubio sobre su cara.

-"Vivio… -jadeó, todavía sin haber recuperado el aliento-… lo lamento, tengo un montón de trabajo y… bueno, ya conoces el resto. Andando, sube al auto."

La maestra frunció el ceño ante el cambio de actitud tan fresco e imperturbable, cual si dejar a una niña de 5 años esperando en la entrada de su escuela fuese lo más normal del mundo para ella.

-"Disculpe –intervino, deteniendo a su alumna por el hombro-, exactamente, ¿quién es usted?"

La rubia parpadeó unos segundos, procesando la información de que quien estaba al frente suyo debía ser alguien del cuerpo escolar. No obstante, la pregunta tan sólo hizo que ella doblase el entrecejo también, mosqueada por la idea de tener que darle explicaciones a una extraña que probablemente en su vida volvería a ver.

Sobre todo si apenas veía a su hija…

-"Fate Testarossa Harlaown –dijo secamente, jalando a Vivio de la mano para alejarla de ella-, soy su tutora oficial. Ahora, ¿podría decirme con qué autoridad viene a interrogarme…?"

-"Takamachi, Takamachi Nanoha –respondió igual de severa-. Y soy la profesora de su niña, cosa que sabría si acaso usted se molestase en venir a recogerla de vez en cuando. _Temprano_, de preferencia" –puntualizó.

-"Tengo bastante trabajo que hacer y con eso me basta, así que métase en sus asuntos, señorita… -hizo una mueca de disgusto-… _Takamachi_" –y se dio la media vuelta.

-"¡Hasta mañana, Nanoha-san!"

-"¡Cuídate mucho, Vivio!"

La castaña le vio despedirle con la manita al aire, frustrada de sólo poder observar a su alumna ser jalada hasta el auto negro. Apenas la rubia hubo cerrado la puerta del copiloto para dirigirse a la otra, se detuvo.

Una mirada de advertencia fue lanzada por sus ojos borgoñas. Luego, haló la manija y entró al carro; sacándolo luego del estacionamiento de la escuela para dirigirse a casa.

-"Cielos, tengo que hablar seriamente con ella."

Los ojos azules siguieron el trayecto del vehículo hasta perderse en una esquina. Entonces, las cejas tensas cayeron un poco, demostrando la tristeza y pena que sentía en el fondo, detrás de toda aquella ira espontánea.

Recogió su portafolio y se dirigió a la acera para parar un taxi.

Al menos esperaba que en la reunión de padres, que se llevaría a cabo mañana, no hubiera un asiento vacío.

_Otra vez…_

* * *

Los tímidos ojos bicolores estudiaron todos los rincones, con los zapatitos de charol moviéndose uno tras otro mientras balanceaba sus piernas; las manos quietas en su regazo, sentada cual criatura a la espera de algo.

O alguien.

-"¡¿Qué?!"

-"Ya me escuchaste –sonaba una voz ronca-. Mira que reprobar matemáticas, te acabas de ganar una semana sin televisión ni dulces."

-"¡Papá!"

-"¿Vivio?"

La aludida volteó a ver a la compañerita que le jalaba la manga del uniforme, queriendo llamar su atención; enseguida, vio a los padres de esta última dirigirse a la puerta, después de acariciar afectuosamente la cabeza de su hija.

-"Nos vemos el lunes" –le sonrió, dándole un fugaz abrazo.

Vivio le devolvió el gesto, con su carita iluminándose por unos escasos momentos. Luego le vio retirarse al lado de su madre y padre, que le felicitaban y prometían regalos por sus buenas calificaciones.

La mirada ausente de la niña, por donde su compañerita se había ido, preocupó a Nanoha. Por lo que despidiendo a algunos padres de familia, bordeó su escritorio para caminar hasta ella.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decir su nombre, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-"¡VIVIO!"

-"¿Disculpe…?"

Hubo un pequeño silencio, en el que el resto de personas abandonaban ya el salón. La mujer que había aparecido rió nerviosamente mientras pasaba una mano tras la cabeza, claramente avergonzada por la intromisión y tratando de recuperar su aliento a la vez.

-"¡Tía Hayate!"

-"¡Ugh!" –se quejó, sintiendo la poca respiración que le quedaba, írsele en cuanto un menudo bólido le dio en la cintura.

-"Um…" –Takamachi carraspeó.

-"Perdón –se excusó, acariciando distraídamente la cabeza de la niña-. Yo… La verdad es que me acabo de enterar de la reunión, traté de llegar lo más rápido que pude pero el tráfico era…"

Cada palabra salió más baja que la anterior, hasta que finalmente la frase quedó interrumpida; las pupilas cobalto fijas en aquellas bicolores, con cierta pizca de remordimiento.

_¡Wraf!_

El ladrido hizo que todas volteasen hacia la puerta, donde un hocico azul se asomó con curiosidad, olfateando el lugar.

-"¡Zafira!"

El perro volvió a chillar, agitando la cola y aceptando de buena gana el efusivo abrazo con que fue recibido.

-"¿Es pariente de Vivio, cierto?"

-"Mi nombre es Hayate Yagami –se presentó, estrechando la mano de la otra-. Oficialmente, no somos familia. Trabajo con su madre, tenemos una buena amistad, así que de vez en cuando la ayudo a cuidar de ella."

-"¿Y en dónde está la susodicha?" –preguntó, el tono ligeramente irritado en tanto las cejas se fruncían.

-"Trabajando –rió nerviosamente-. Lo lamento bastante, sé que no es su intención, es sólo que está demasiado ocupada."

-"Siempre está ocupada –remarcó, ajustándose los lentes-. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe en qué grado va Vivio."

Hayate se mantuvo callada, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada ante el comentario. Era verdad, muy probablemente Fate no sabría el curso que estaba llevando la niña, y sería todo un milagro si conociese el número y letra correspondiente a su salón.

Pasó una mano por sus alborotados cabellos marrones, que se habían despeinado un poco por la carrera que se había echado hasta la academia.

-"Normalmente algunas compañeras y yo solemos turnarnos para cuidar de Vivio –explicó con algo de vergüenza, aceptando la boleta de calificaciones que le era ofrecida-. Oh, disculpe… ¿Está esto bien?"

Nanoha se acercó para observar los números apenas por encima de la media que la otra le señalaba. Con un asentimiento y una mirada preocupada, la profesora asintió.

-"Sus notas han bajado en estos últimos parciales –comentó en voz baja, echando una miradilla a la niña que jugueteaba con el perro azul-. Yagami-san, ¿cree que podría arreglarme una cita con su madre?"

-"Eso va a ser muy difícil…"

-"Estamos hablando de su hija. Vivio es una mis mejores alumnas y sé que tiene mucho potencial, no quiero perderla sólo porque la testaruda de su madre se niega a convivir con ella como debe."

La mano de Nanoha se posó encima de la que pertenecía a la compañera de Testarossa, enviándole una significativa mirada. Hayate suspiró derrotada, sabía que ella tenía razón.

Lo último que deseaba era ver a la pequeña sufrir un bajón así a tan temprana edad.

-"Vale –respondió al fin-. No prometo nada pero voy a intentarlo."

-"Gracias –sonrió la maestra-. El resto puede dejarlo en mis manos, Yagami-san."

-"Hayate, sólo Hayate –le estrechó la mano en gesto de despedida-. Por si llegase a conseguirlo, sería conveniente si tuviese tu número, Nanoha."

-"Uhm."

No molestándose por la toma de confianza, escribió su teléfono en un pedazo de papel y se lo entregó a la castaña. Después, se despidió de ella y de su menuda estudiante, que salía del salón sin abandonar sus manitas entusiastas de las orejas de aquel perro enorme.

Con un suspiro, la ojiazul se recargó en su escritorio.

Tenía una tarea difícil por delante.

"_Je, y pensar que por ser maestra creí que jamás ten__dría deberes. Fate Testarossa… Semejante madre para una niña tan adorable."_

* * *

-"¿Qué es esto? –la voz calma y a punto de bullir hizo que la asistente pasase saliva-. Teana, ¡esto está mal! ¡MAL, con mayúscula! ¡No puedes venir y entregarme tal…!"

Hubo una pausa. Las manos viajaron hasta la sien para masajearla mientras un suspiro profundo era liberado.

Tanto trabajo, tanto estrés, tantos papeles… ¡¿acaso alguien no podía hacer los estúpidos teléfonos callarse?! Se estaba volviendo loca…

-"Lo siento –se disculpó, lanzando otro suspiro-. Lo siento, Tía. Sólo, por favor corrige eso. Si entrego el reporte así no quiero ni pensar en el lío que me meteré con el jefe."

-"Está bien, fue mi error. No te alteres, Fate, en verdad que cada día se te sube más. ¿Segura que no quieres tomarte un descanso?"

-"Estoy bien."

-"Puedo cubrirte."

La aludida lanzó su tercer suspiro, con un brazo apoyado en su escritorio mientras su mano tomaba su frente, cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos cerrados. Para cuando los hubo abierto, la amable mirada azul y la gentil sonrisa de su compañera la hicieron sentirse ligeramente mejor.

-"Ya vas –sonrió un poco-. Te debo ésta, Tía."

-"No –rió mientras tomaba asiento en el escritorio al lado-, me debes varias."

Fate negó, todavía con el gesto en su boca. Se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta, abriéndola y cerrándola en silencio.

El ruido del teclado ser apretado continuamente inundó la oficina, mientras las gafas de la pelinaranja que trabajaba en la computadora, reflejaban pantallas brillantes llenas de números y datos.

Teana Lanster sacudió la cabeza entonces y se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla, estirando los brazos; justo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

_**¡SLAM!**_

-"¡No es lo que parece, le juro que estoy trabajando!"

-"¡¿Recogí a Vivio de la escuela?!"

Durante los próximos cinco segundos, el silencio se apoderó del despacho.

-"Ok, tenemos que dejar de hacer esto –suspiró en alivio-. En serio, Fate, un día de éstos me va a dar el paro."

-"¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Qué hora es?! ¡Por qué nadie me avisa de estas cosas!"

Tía se lamentó al ver a su amiga ir a su escritorio y comenzar a revolverlo todo. La rubia agarró de golpe el saco negro en el respaldo de su silla, y estuvo a punto de ponérselo encima, hasta que una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-"Es sábado. No hay clases. El día de hoy Vivio está con Subaru, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?"

-"¿Sábado?"

-"Sí, sábado, Fate."

-"Vaya… -soltó su saco-. Soy un desastre, ¿no?"

En aras de evitar responder aquello, Teana hizo lo que mejor podía hacer: Sonreír con pena.

* * *

-"No me malinterpretes, es fantástico comer contigo, pero, ¿a qué se debe el milagro? Pensé que tenías toneladas de trabajo."

Las pupilas rojas miraron atentamente a la castaña que llevaba un nuevo tajo de comida a su boca, mordisqueando el tenedor durante unos instantes más. Cogió comida y volvió a hacer lo mismo de nuevo; Fate no pudo evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

-"Hayate deja de hacer eso, te estás batiendo la cara. ¡Hayate, come bien!"

-"¡Hey, tengo hambre!"

-"¡Suelta el tenedor!"

Fate se dedicó a tomar un trago de agua, ignorando los gritos de su amiga. Para cuando volvió a posar la vista en ella, se encontró a Signum tomando una servilleta para limpiar a la ojiazul, como si fuese una niña de cuatro años.

-"Gracias, bebé" –Hayate sonrió anchamente.

-"¡Deja de llamarme así!" –regañó en susurros.

-"Wow, recuérdame culparte si algún día Vivio hace un desorden en la mesa" –Fate agregó con la ceja alzada, aburrida.

-"Hablando de Vivio…"

-"No te preocupes, ella está bien, Hayate. Es sábado, no hay clases y está con Subaru."

-"¿Gracias? –la pelirrosa en la mesa, denominada Signum, titubeó-. Pero eso ya lo sabemos, Testarossa."

-"Aparentemente yo no…"

Hayate Yagami volteó a ver a Signum entonces, preguntándole con la mirada algo que le pasó desapercibido a la tercera en el comedor, a lo cual la otra ojiazul tan sólo alzó los hombros.

-"Hace unos días me topé con la maestra de Vivio."

-"¿Sí? ¿Y qué con eso?"

Fate paró de comer, decidiendo que ya no tenía suficiente apetito para avanzarse la otra mitad de su comida; a pesar de la mirada reprobatoria de Signum, hizo su plato a un lado y se dedicó a ponerle atención a su otra compañera.

-"¿Cómo decirlo? –Hayate rió nerviosa, rascándose el cuello en el proceso-. Bueno, tal parece que las notas de la pequeña han bajado un poco."

-"Sólo debe esforzarse más en clases –la ojirubí respondió natural-. Le diré que estudie más."

-"No, no, Fate-chan. No creo que ése sea el problema. Tal vez si pasases un poco más de…"

-"No de nuevo –suspiró cansada, apoyando las manos en la orilla de la mesa y empujando su silla hacia atrás-. Sabes que tengo bastante trabajo encima, ¿cómo en la vida quieres que pueda mantenernos si no consigo dinero? Sabes perfectamente que hago lo que puedo, ¡cómo si a mí me gustase pasar horas encerrada y aguantarme al amargado de mi jefe!"

-"No estás siendo justa, Testarossa. Hayate tiene un punto, estás descuidando a tu hija. Y no me des esa mirada, porque es _tu_ hija, te guste o…"

-"Ya, Signum. Sí, es mi hija y en ningún momento voy a negarlo. La quiero."

-"Pues no haces un buen trabajo demostrándolo –la pelirrosa se inclinó adelante, cruzó sus manos y apoyó su mentón sobre ellas-. Anda, Testarossa, dime, ¿siquiera puedes responderme una sencilla pregunta?"

-"Tírala."

-"¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?"

Los labios de la rubia se separaron de súbito, sólo para volver a cerrarse de nuevo. Pasados unos momentos, Fate sacó aire y descansó los codos en la mesa, sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos.

Maldijo por lo bajo, preguntándose cómo rayos es que su vida se había volcado en una montaña rusa sin final.

-"Ella quiere hablar contigo."

-"¿Ella? ¿Ella quién?"

Así como estaba, la madre alzó la mirada para ver a una Hayate tomando un sorbo de su malteada; como siempre, lo más tranquila del mundo.

-"Pues quién más, la maestra de Vivio –dejó el popote a un lado-. Mira, sé que no acostumbras liarte en esos asuntos escolares y rollo; pero creo que deberías verla. Realmente se nota preocupada por Vivio."

-"Es sólo una maestra –Fate respondió irónica-, ¿qué puede saber?"

-"Bueno –Signum interrumpió, sonriendo con alevosía-, ciertamente ella se sabe el día de su cumpleaños."

-"¡Joder, Signum! ¡Para de tirarla conmigo!"

La aludida no se inmutó ni aún cuando la otra empujó la mesa enfurecida. Conociendo de antemano a la joven, supo que era cuestión de minutos para que se calmase y aceptase que tenía la razón.

Y así fue.

-"Tienes que verla" –Hayate retomó la conversación.

-"Bien –se dio por vencida-. ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Y más te vale que no sea una de tus bromas, Yagami."

-"Tsk, ¿por qué nadie me tiene fe? –chasqueó la lengua unas dos veces mientras buscaba en su bolsa-. Aquí. Sólo tengo su número pero puedo arreglarlo todo por ti, si gustas. Eh, vamos, no me pongas esa cara."

-"¿Cuál es su nombre?" –preguntó desganada.

-"Mmm… Nanoha. Takamachi Nanoha."

-"¿Taka… machi…? Alto. ¿Dónde he…?"

Tanto Signum como Hayate se quedaron calladas al ver a la rubia cerrar los ojos y tomarse la cabeza, en un intento por recordar quién sabe qué cosa absolutamente desconocida para ellas.

De pronto, Fate separó los párpados y sonrió al haber hallado su respuesta.

-"Oh, sí. La mujer testaruda del otro día."

Signum tan sólo alzó una ceja, eligiendo guardarse sus propios comentarios.

-"¿La conoces?"

-"Sí… bueno, no. Es sólo que… -Fate se detuvo, cayendo en la cuenta de algo-. ¿Pelirroja? ¿Ojos azules? ¿Bajita? ¿Traje blanco?"

-"Sí, ésa misma" –contestó Hayate.

-"Sí… NO. Ahórratelo, no hablaré con esa loca."

-"¡Fate! ¡Ya, dijiste que lo harías!"

-"Sí, bueno, tú no estuviste ese día. Ni siquiera me conoce, ¿y trata de venir a decirme cómo educar a mi hija? –enseguida, alzó una palma hacia la pelirrosa-. Guárdalo, Signum, ya sé lo que me dirás."

-"¡Mou! ¡No le hables así a Signum! Sólo quiere ayudarte –Hayate hizo un puchero-. A su muy rara manera… Como sea, me importa mucho, vas a verla."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Fate, estamos hablando sobre Vivio –esta vez, la mirada de la castaña por fin se volvió seria-. Si realmente la quieres, querrás lo mejor para ella. Ahora, cierto que necesitas trabajar; pero no creas que no sé que te sumes en el trabajo más de lo necesario. Te encierras, cuando hay alguien allá afuera que te necesita."

-"Nosotras estamos aquí, Testarossa. Sin embargo, ahora tú eres su única y verdadera familia."

-"Aceptaste la responsabilidad. Pero no la estás cumpliendo como deberías."

Fate miró a Hayate, perdida y desconsolada. Se olvidó de ponerse a la defensiva y simplemente ocultó el rostro entre sus manos; pronto, sintió la mano de Signum en su hombro, en un gesto de apoyo.

-"¿Irás a verla?" –Yagami murmuró.

-"Vale, tú ganas" –su voz salió amortiguada por las palmas en su cara.

-"Eso es, Fate-chan. Oye, mira el lado bueno."

-"¿Cuál?"

-"Nanoha está que arde."

-"¡HAYATE!"

-"Mujer, si yo hubiera tenido una profesora así, me cae que le aprendía todo."

-"Signum, por favor…"

* * *

Muy probablemente, después de publicar esto, no me verán aquí durante una buena temporada (debido a ciertas cuestiones). Así que por eso decidí apurarme y acabar esta historia.

Al igual que mi anterior fic, aún habiendo siendo escrito con el propósito de un solo capítulo, lo he dividido para una mejor y más cómoda lectura. En total serán cuatro partes, las cuales ya están hechas.

Subiré una cada día, así que no tengo excusa para dejar esto incompleto =)

Saludos a quienes se hayan molestado en pasar por aquí; como siempre, gracias por leer.

Kida Luna.


	2. H Testarossa Fate

_Fate-mama_

Capítulo Segundo: H. Testarossa Fate

Las manos alisaron la falda oscura antes de acomodarse el saco de igual color, pues el frío estaba empezando a levantarse. Alzó el rostro hacia el cielo, contemplando el alto edificio en el que Hayate le había citado para su "cita".

Soltó un bufido y regresó la mirada al reloj en su muñeca, por quinta vez en los pasados 3 minutos.

Daban las 7:00 p.m., cuando una figura enfundada en un vestido blanco, que terminaba en un pico en diagonal, apareció caminando a lo lejos. El ruido de las zapatillas hizo que Fate se despegase de la pared en la que se encontraba apoyada.

A unos cuatro pasos de ella, la otra persona se detuvo, moviendo su sombrero límpido para mostrar su rostro.

-"Hola."

Fate ladeó la cabeza a un lado, confundida ante el cordial saludo y la gentil sonrisa. No queriendo ser descortés, aceptó la mano que le era ofrecida.

-"Nanoha."

-"Fate. Fate Testarossa Harlaown."

-"¿La madre de Vivio, me supongo?"

-"Sí. Ya tuvimos el… um, _placer_, de conocernos antes."

Fate sonrió de lado, con ironía.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja al frente suyo pareció ignorar el gesto, pasándola de largo y asomándose en vez a la entrada del lugar. Después, giró sobre sí misma para verla, sonriente.

-"¿Entramos?"

Todavía confusa por la amabilidad –y peor aún, confundida porque ahora no tenía motivo para ser defensiva con quien la había atacado días atrás-, asintió despacio.

La rubia caminó sin prisas, no molestándose por dejar a la otra ir siempre a la delantera. Unos cinco pisos después, arribaron al restaurante donde Yagami había reservado la cena.

Los ojos borgoñas recorrieron el lugar, aprobando la elegancia, mas cuestionándose si realmente podían darse el lujo de gastar en algo así. Los ojos azules, por su parte, viajaron a todos los rincones con embelesamiento, no pudiendo evitar ser atraídos a los altos ventanales que fungían como paredes y permitían ver la ciudad allá abajo.

-"Es hermoso."

-"Sí lo es."

-"En verdad que estoy sorprendida."

El comentario, aunado a la mirada de reojo que Nanoha le lanzó, hizo que Fate alzara la ceja en modo de pregunta.

-"Tiene que acordar que nuestro primer encuentro no es muy memorable, Fate-san. Honestamente, me la vi difícil en imaginar que haría tiempo para recibirme; imagínese ahora mi sorpresa con semejante lugar que ha elegido para traerme…"

-"Yo no lo elegí –respondió normal, apoyando las manos también en el vidrio para contemplar la ciudadela-. Hayate lo hizo."

-"Nyahaha, debí suponerlo."

Los ojos borgoñas se viraron a verla, sólo para encontrar los párpados cerrados de la otra. Enseguida, Takamachi le pidió que tomasen su asiento para ordenar la comida de una vez, a lo cual ella aceptó en silencio tras quitarse el saco negro, dejando a la vista la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo.

Los menús vinieron y se fueron, así como el mesero anotó sus órdenes mientras uno más les servía algo para beber.

No fue hasta que se quedaron solas, que Nanoha decidió entablar conversación.

-"Mirándola más de cerca –añadió, mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso-, no parece una persona muy ocupada."

-"Las apariencias engañan" –Fate sonrió con malicia.

-"¿No eres muy joven para ser madre?"

-"¿No eres muy joven para ser maestra? –Fate devolvió, a lo que la pelirroja alzó la ceja divertida-. Oh, espera, eso no sonó muy convincente."

-"Me he dado la cuenta –rió bajito-. Adoro enseñar, adoro a los niños; es todo lo que puedo decir."

-"Bieeeeen –arrastró la palabra, delineando el contorno de su vaso con sus dedos-. Al menos una de nosotras adora su trabajo."

-"¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

-"Papeleo de oficina –Fate suspiró para hundirse en su silla-. Nada del otro mundo, reportes por aquí, informes por allá; control estadístico, escaneos terrestres, sincronización de dispositivos, seguimiento de… Ya sabes, etc., etc."

-"Se oye interesante."

-"Lo es… Si te agradan esas cosas."

-"Entonces –Nanoha se aventuró a preguntar-, ¿qué te agrada a ti?"

Fate alzó la mirada de la mesa para mirar a la ojiazul, y la estuvo mirando así durante un largo rato, sin decir ni una palabra. Ante eso, la profesora se preguntó si habría hecho mal en preguntar aquello; y estuvo a punto de disculparse, cuando un mesero arribó con sus platillos.

Los alimentos fueron dispuestos en la mesa y las dos comenzaron a comer. El ruido de los tenedores tintineando, el cuchillo cortando, las voces de los demás comensales alrededor haciendo eco.

-"Solía estar en campo activo."

El susurro al otro lado de la mesa captó la atención de Takamachi, que no dudó en parar de comer para observar a la rubia que jugaba sin ánimos con su comida.

-"No tenía mi propio escuadrón, normalmente me asignaban diferentes. Lo mío eran las misiones; salir, pelear, patear a los tipos malos –una risa suave escapó de sus labios aquí-. Ya sabes, toda una maga de combate."

-"Y… -Nanoha titubeó-… ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué no seguiste siéndolo?"

-"Cosas… Cosas pasan, Nanoha."

La aludida no presionó más, intuyendo ligeramente el motivo por el que la rubia delante suyo había cambiado de puesto. Vio a Fate retomar su comida, despacio y casi desganadamente.

No había pretendido en un principio llevar las cosas a este punto. La verdad es que la primera impresión que se había llevado de Fate Testarossa, era la de que lidiar con ella sería todo un dolor de cabeza.

Para Nanoha había sido la típica mujer prepotente que jamás se equivoca ni acepta tener errores.

Así que había ido preparada hasta las amarras para confrontarla si era necesario. Y sin embargo…

Aquí estaba. Con una rubia tan calmada e inofensiva.

No había nada que enfrentar. Al menos, no aún.

-"Y… -quiso aligerar el ambiente-. ¿Dónde está el Señor Testarossa?" –bromeó.

-"¿Disculpa?"

-"Hazte –Nanoha le sacó la lengua-. Anda, Fate, que te estoy preguntando por el marido."

El entrecejo de la nombrada se alzó todavía más, con una sonrisa entre divertida y sarcástica formándose entre sus labios.

-"Vale, ¿es que jamás te tomaste la molestia de preguntarle a Hayate?"

-"Me lo dices como si tuviera pinta de entrometida."

-"Ohh, así que vienes reclamándome sobre mi hija, pidiendo una cita conmigo y encima me dices que no eres una entrometida."

-"Nyahaha, ya. Deja de voltearme la pregunta y responde."

-"No sé de qué estás hablando –la rubia cerró los ojos y llevó un bocado a su boca-. Soy soltera."

-"Espera –la pelirroja se detuvo de golpe-, ¿no estás casada?"

-"Vivio es mi hija, no biológicamente, claro. Pensé que lo sabías. ¿No se supone que las maestras saben todo sobre sus alumnas?" –cuestionó con diversión.

-"Wow, me has tomado desprevenida."

-"Cielos, realmente me haces reír" –acotó, negando con la cabeza y materializando sus palabras.

El comentario hizo que Nanoha sonriera atrevida, alzando el ceño y mirando de forma entretenida a la otra. La rubia, sin embargo, se dedicó a tomar el pañuelo en su regazo para limpiarse los restos de comida de sus labios.

Fate se tomó su tiempo, disfrutando ser el centro de atención. Apenas hubo terminado, apartó lo que le quedaba de comida, o eso intentó hacer cuando una mano se lo impidió.

-"¿Me disculpas?"

-"Tienes que estar bromeando, Fate –en este punto, el acto en sí tomó el poco enojo de la aludida como para siquiera darse cuenta que su nombre había sido pronunciado, confianzudamente, por una extraña-. ¡Ni siquiera has comido la mitad de tu porción!"

-"Mira, Nanoha, agradezco tu preocupación y todo, qué lindo detalle –quitó con delicadeza aquella palma de su camino-, pero ya no quiero."

-"Fa…"

-"Tengo antojo de postre, ¿vale? Anda, cero palabras, ya."

La pelirroja suspiró en derrota, reclinándose hacia atrás en lo que su compañera llamaba a un mesero para que retirara su plato; el cual fue reemplazado al poco tiempo por uno más chico con una bola de helado en él.

-"Entonces… basta de rodeos –Fate dejó de jugar con su cucharilla, que había estado delineando su postre-. ¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo?"

El tono ligeramente triste, así como la mirada que se mantenía baja, hicieron que las facciones de Nanoha demostrasen preocupación. Un poco incómoda con el cambio de ambiente, pasó la lengua por sus labios para después respirar con calma.

-"Me agrada Vivio –comenzó suave-. Es una buena niña, y puedo ver que no eres una mala madre, Fate. El asunto es… ya verás, sus notas han bajado y tú casi nunca te involucras con ella."

-"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?"

-"No vas a buscarla (o llegas tarde a hacerlo), faltas a las reuniones y ni siquiera asistes a los festivales de St. Hilde. ¿Por qué?"

-"Tengo mucho trabajo, señorita Takamachi –los ojos borgoñas la confrontaron, haciendo a la otra estremecerse por el repentino cambio de actitud-. Alguien tiene que hacerlo."

-"Yo en…"

-"¡No, no lo entiendes!"

Las palmas que se aferraron a la mesa junto al cuerpo que se puso de pie de súbito, obligaron a la profesora a reclinarse atrás en su asiento. Sorprendida, sus ojos azules observaron a los otros ojos cerrarse con fuerza, los labios siendo mordidos en lo que probablemente los dientes se encontraban unos contra otros.

Los nudillos blancos sujetaron el mantel, hasta liberarlo poco a poco. Muy despacio, las pupilas rojas fueron reveladas mientras una lengua repasaba su propia boca, en signo de contención.

-"No lo entienden –repitió más tranquila-. Y joder, no espero que lo hagan."

-"¡Fate, espera!" –quiso detenerla al verla tomar su saco de la silla.

-"Le agradezco por preocuparse por mi familia, y esto lo digo en serio. Pero basta, no tiene que liarse en cosas ajenas" –dijo al voltearse.

-"No es ajeno –Nanoha rebatió, no agradándole el trato de "usted" al que la rubia había cambiado de repente-. Míralo como quieras, mas ahora sabes mi nombre de pila y yo el tuyo. Puedes decir, somos amigas."

-"Por favor, disfrute de la cena, profesora –Fate la miró por última vez-. Sería una lástima que se desperdiciara comida tan exótica."

Sin mediar una palabra más, la madre se dio la media vuelta y salió de allí, alcanzando a colocarse su saco al entrar al elevador. Nanoha no apartó la vista hasta que las puertas se cerraron y el aparato tintineó, indicando movimiento.

Con un suspiro de fastidio, se llevó las manos al puente de la nariz mientras cerraba los párpados. Cuando los hubo abierto, lo primero que vio fue la bola de helado de vainilla enfrente suyo, intacta.

Derritiéndose lentamente sobre la cuchara a su costado.

"_Serás una mula."_

* * *

Las risas de los niños corriendo en el patio de la escuela, a través de los árboles y meciéndose en los columpios, hicieron nacer una sonrisa en los labios de Nanoha.

Ese día la Academia había invitado a los padres de familia a una pequeña reunión, instalando puestos de comida y de juegos alrededor de ésta.

La educadora caminó divertida, escuchando el crujir de las hojas secas bajo sus zapatos blancos y azules. No obstante, se detuvo al encontrarse de frente con dos rubias que avanzaban en su dirección.

-"¡Buenos días, Nanoha-san!"

-"Buenos días –la aludida sonrió más, agachándose para saludar-, Vivio."

La niña rió infantilmente cuando una mano alborotó sus cabellos. Después, Takamachi se puso de pie, encontrándose con un par de ojos borgoñas que la vieron con cierto fastidio y vergüenza.

-"Me alegra verte, Fate-san. Qué bueno que decidieras venir."

-"Uhm…" –se limitó a no decir nada.

-"Vivio, ¿por qué tu mamá y tú no me acompañan un rato? Me gustaría hablar con ella un poco."

La infante levantó la mirada hasta su madre, con la confusión y pena escrita en toda su cara. Fate simplemente miró hacia la niña, asintiendo apenas. Nanoha simplemente se limitó a suspirar, percatándose de la incomodidad que tanto madre como hija demostraban al avanzar lado a lado.

O más bien, mano a mano.

Afortunadamente para la pequeña, un llamado infantil acudió a su rescate al vocear su nombre. Sin embargo, antes de responder, sus ojitos bicolores viajaron de nuevo hacia arriba con duda.

-"Uhm…"

-"Bien –la rubia más alta soltó en un susurro-. Ve y juega, sé feliz."

Vivio Harlaown no se lo pensó ni dos veces para soltarse y salir corriendo en dirección a sus compañeritos. Mientras tanto, Nanoha aprovechó el momento para sentarse en los columpios allí cerca; haciendo así, que la otra imitase el gesto y se acomodase en el columpio contiguo.

-"Es una niña muy alegre" –empezó la pelirroja.

-"Sí –sus manos se removieron, sintiéndose fuera de lugar cuando el tema de la conversación era su hija-. Sí lo es."

-"Me alegra verte de nuevo –su vista se apartó de sus estudiantes al fin-. Siento mucho si te ofendí ayer, pero lamento informarte que no terminé con lo que tenía que decirte."

-"Ya me lo suponía –los ojos borgoñas rodaron-. Sólo mantenla leve, ¿va? No me agrada que gente que desconozco venga por allí diciéndome qué hacer."

-"No te estoy ordenando nada" –Nanoha frunció el ceño.

-"¿Ves? Ya vamos a comenzar mal otra vez, pues si ese el asunto yo pico de aquí."

-"¡Fate!"

-"¿Qué?"

-"¡¿Es que acaso no piensas escucharme?! ¡Tú…! ¡Agh!"

El puchero de enfado en la profesora hizo que la rubia, que ya se había puesto en pie para marcharse, comenzase a reír. Pronto sintió la mano que Nanoha tenía en su brazo, soltarle, sólo para masajear las sienes de su dueña.

La ojirubí volvió a tomar asiento en el columpio, divertida por lo anterior y dispuesta a aguantar un poco más.

-"¿Soy qué?" –se burló.

-"Calla, que me sacas de las casillas."

-"Vaya, y pensar que soy yo quien debería decirte eso, Miss." (1)

Nanoha estuvo a punto de replicar, cuando el grito de un niño provocó la risa de otros cinco (entre ellos, Vivio). Por unos segundos, los ojos azules y rojos se desviaron al campo de arena, donde los chavales correteaban para ensuciarse las ropas unos a otros.

-"Ésas van a ser manchas difíciles de sacar, Fate-mama" –bromeó maliciosa.

La nombrada suspiró y se dio con la palma en la frente, reclinándose delante en su columpio y pensando en las futuras horas que le esperarían al lado de una barra de jabón y agua.

-"Ne, ¿Fate?"

-"¿Qué quieres?" –respondió suave, con la mano aún en su cabeza pero la vista perdida en algún punto.

-"Sé que voy a pisar terreno peligroso –susurró seria, tanteando el silencio y la cara calmada de la otra-. Es sólo que se me hace curioso el hecho de que jamás he oído que Vivio se refiera a ti como a su madre. Es decir, ¿ella te dice mamá, no?"

Para la maestra no pasó en alto el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de la más alta. De inmediato, como queriendo ocultar eso, Fate se enderezó en su asiento y tomó las cadenillas al lado de su columpio, creando después un ligero movimiento de vaivén.

-"¿Quieres decir que si ella me dice mamá y yo le digo hija? –sonrió de lado, no despegando la mirada de sus zapatos que rascaban la tierra al mecerse-. ¿O si ella llora por mami y yo le respondo: "Sí, mi cielo"?

-"Fate, no es mi intención…"

-"Pero lo has soltado. No, Nanoha, no me llama mamá –y en este punto, los ojos rojos se voltearon a verla con una fuerza, un dolor y una frustración contenida que la hizo temblar-. Y no puedo culparla, cuando meramente la hago de envase."

El continuo mecer de Testarossa se detuvo, con ella soplando bajito mientras dejaba las manos sobre su regazo y bajaba la cabeza, pensativa. Takamachi la contempló así durante varios segundos, comprendiendo a la perfección lo que ella había querido decir.

Fate ocupaba el lugar de madre para Vivio, pero eso era todo lo que realmente hacía. Ocupaba el nombre y ponía el cuerpo, mas las acciones maternales no nacían o eran muy vagas –¿por qué? La ojiazul desconocía la respuesta-.

Vivio era una niña encantadora, dinámica y muy social –si se dejaba de lado el hecho de que su vida familiar la estaba afectando-. Y Fate…

Bueno, por lo poco que la había conocido, aparte de testaruda y cerrada, se veía una buena persona. Mantenía a la niña lo mejor que podía, lo cual Nanoha corroboraba estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Materialmente, la pequeña lo tenía todo, o al menos lo indispensable junto a algunos lujos. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

¿En qué punto esa relación de madre e hija llegaba a romperse? ¿Tal vez porque Fate no era la verdadera madre? La pelirroja negó con la cabeza; a pesar de eso, Vivio parecía aceptarla bien.

-"Vaya par de líos" –gruñó la docente, sintiendo la cabeza dolerle.

-"Haces caras muy extrañas cuando se te va la mente a la luna, Miss."

-"Mou, ¡trató de descubrir cuál es el problema! Sólo… Sólo no logro entenderlo. Pareces una persona muy linda… ¡No de esa manera, por supuesto! ¡Digo, sí, eres linda, pero yo hablaba de…! ¡Es que…! Ah, rayos, olvídalo."

Fate se rió, llevando una mano a sus labios.

-"Gracias, me lo han dicho muchas veces. Aunque eres la primera mujer que lo hace –le lanzó una mirada divertida-. Claro, Yagami no cuenta."

Nanoha prefirió no preguntar al respecto, limitándose solamente a sonreír apenada.

-"Um, Fate-chan…"

-"¿Fate-chan? –la rubia la interrumpió, alzando una ceja en el proceso-. Hay que verlo, profesora Takamachi, qué arrebato tan rápido de confianza."

-"Nyahaha, vamos, sabes que puedes decirme Nanoha."

-"Me gusta más cómo se oye Miss" –sonrió de lado, apoyando su mejilla en su mano mientras mantenía el contacto visual.

-"Uh, bueno –rió nerviosa, pasando una mano por su cabello-. ¿Fate-chan?" –llamó.

-"¿Sí?"

-"¿Cuál es el problema?"

La larga sonrisa enseguida comenzó a menguar, despacio, hasta que finalmente los labios se juntaron y no quedó ningún rastro de ella. Fate Testarossa rompió con el contacto visual para mirar al frente suyo; precisamente al cielo que era recortado por las copas de los árboles que abundaban allí.

El brillo en los ojos rojos si bien no era de tristeza, inspiraba cierta preocupación e inquietud a la ojiazul. Los párpados se cerraron entonces, ocultando las joyas rubíes; después de unos segundos, volvieron a abrirse.

-"Y…" –los labios rojos se movieron.

-"¿Disculpa?"

Fate tomó aire.

-"Yo soy el problema" –repitió más alto.

El rostro de la rubia se giró hacia la profesora, que se mantenía aferrada a las cadenas de su columpio mientras las puntas de sus pies se deslizaban en el suelo.

Nanoha no dijo nada en ese preciso instante, sino optó por soltar una mano para sujetar la que tenía al lado. Fate sonrió un poco ante el gesto, agradecida y visiblemente fuera de sí, como si aquello se le hiciera extraño.

-"¿Por qué?" –se atrevió a continuar, cuidando mantener un tono gentil en su voz.

-"Tienes 24 años, te la pasas cazando criminales y de un día para otro te das cuenta que… -se detuvo por unos segundos, como analizando el asunto y decidiendo cambiar el rumbo de sus palabras-. Sólo te das cuenta que tienes a alguien que depende enteramente de ti. El mundo se te pone de cabeza, y aunque sabes que haces lo correcto…"

-"¿Aja?" –quiso animarla al verla parar.

Fate tan sólo suspiró, sintiendo unos dedos cerrarse sobre ella, para darle un amigable apretón.

-"No es lo mismo saber las cosas que hacerlas –susurró al fin-. Ahora, no puedo creer que haya permitido a Yagami arrastrarme hasta aquí para soltarte esto."

-"¿Yagami? ¿Fue por eso que en realidad viniste?"

-"¿Por qué? Sí. Vamos, Nanoha, es obvio. ¿O creíste que de verdad vine por mi propia voluntad? Hayate prácticamente le puso llave a mi oficina; hubieras escuchado los gritos de Tía cuando dio la hora del almuerzo y descubrió que estaba atrapada sin nada que comer."

La risa de la más alta le infundó más confianza a la pelirroja, a pesar de que le costaba seguirle el hilo cuando ella en sí no conocía bien a las personas a quienes Fate se refería.

Habiendo notado que la rubia empezaba a ser más accesible, Takamachi quiso agregar algo; mas fue Fate misma quien la interrumpió sin querer.

-"No soy muy buena con los niños."

Las palabras abandonaron su garganta en una sola tirada, en forma de un murmullo y en mímica de una sonrisa triste. Esta vez, la profesora hizo reparo en el cansancio dentro de aquellos pozos rojos.

-"Eso puedo verlo –respondió amablemente-. Pero por fortuna tienes gente que te ayude, seguro que a tu pareja le calan bien."

-"De acuerdo, vale, ¿es que no has hecho tu tarea? –los ojos azules la miraron confundidos-. No estoy casada ni estoy saliendo con nadie" –Fate rió.

-"¡Mou, y cómo quieres que yo sepa! –Nanoha bufó-. ¡No soy adivina!"

-"Pues pareciera que sí, porque has atinado con lo de Vivio."

-"Es mi alumna –esta vez, mostró una sonrisa brillante-. Amo a mis alumnos."

-"Me alegra escucharlo –Fate imitó el gesto-. Solamente no digas eso cerca de Hayate, no te gustaría oír sus comentarios."

-"Ella me parece una buena persona."

-"Confía en mí, Nanoha –negó con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados-, el diablo sabe más por Yagami que por diablo."

Las dos se miraron fijamente antes de romper entre risas, la rubia imaginándose a Hayate estornudando en cualquier desafortunado lugar donde se encontrase. Finalmente, acabó llevándose la mano a la cara para limpiar las lágrimas que ya le salían.

-"Ne, ¿Fate-chan?"

-"Esto es tan raro –comentó aún entre risas-. Ni siquiera te conozco pero me has sacado la información de oro y sin que yo que te volase la cabeza."

-"Nyahaha, tengo un don con las fieras."

-"No tiente su suerte, profesora Takamachi" –le advirtió en juego.

-"Basta, déjame hablar, ¿quieres? –tras un asentimiento de la otra, prosiguió-. Sólo quería decirte que puedo ayudarte con Vivio si quieres; te aseguro que si te das el tiempo de resolver las cosas, no te arrepentirás."

-"Nanoha –Fate recuperó la seriedad en su voz mientras se enderezaba en su columpio-, ¿por qué insistes tanto? Este problema es mío, no enteramente de Vivio."

-"Sí, ya lo sé. Pero lo hago porque me gustan las dos" –Nanoha mostró una gentil sonrisa y cubrió también con su otra mano la de Fate.

-"Oh, wow, gracias… Creo."

Los ojos de la rubia viajaron hasta su palma, hecha prácticamente un emparedado entre las manos de la pelirroja. Las pupilas azules siguieron el recorrido de su compañera, hasta abrirse en sorpresa de súbito.

-"¡Digo que me gustan como estudiante y como amiga! Porque tú igual me agradas… ¡pero no de esa manera! ¡Me agradas de agradar mucho, mas no mucho de bastante! Es decir, sí y no me gustas… ¡Con un demonio!"

Las manos soltaron a Fate y cubrieron de golpe la boca de Nanoha, que luego de bajarlas les sonrió nerviosa a los padres de familia que habían volteado a verla ante semejante grito.

-"¿Nanoha?"

-"¿Sí?"

-"Eres buena con los niños… y un fiasco con los adultos."

-"¿Nyahaha?"

* * *

(1) Miss: Nombre que generalmente se usa para referirse a una maestra o profesora; comúnmente, de inglés.


	3. Vivio

_Fate-mama_

Capítulo Tercero: Vivio

-"¡Miss!"

Nanoha le sonrió a Vivio y le acarició la cabeza, cambiando su expresión a una de ligero enfado cuando se halló frente a frente con la dichosa madre.

-"¿Qué? No es mi culpa, ella me oyó diciéndote así" –Fate se excusó y alzó los hombros; su voz escuchándose para nada arrepentida.

-"Tienes tanta suerte de que sólo tenga cinco años, o no estarías en una sola pieza, Fate Harlaown."

-"¿Por qué estás molesta de todos modos? –movió el brazo para indicarle que avanzara-. Vamos, yo invito los helados."

-"¿Cómo que por qué? –Nanoha infló los cachetes-. Me hace sentir muy vieja…"

-"Pero no lo eres –Fate rió-. Todavía eres muy linda y joven para preocuparte por eso."

Nanoha se detuvo por dos o tres segundos, volteando a ver a la rubia que había seguido caminando sin darse cuenta que la había dejado atrás. Era sábado por la tarde y habían quedado, como primer paso para mejorar la relación entre Fate y Vivio, de ir al parque.

Ahora la pelirroja se preguntaba si acaso había sido una mala idea salir en un día tan caluroso… ¿Porque era el sol lo que hacía arder sus mejillas, cierto?

-"¡Nanoha, no te quedes ahí!"

-"¡C-Claro! ¡Ya voy!"

La instructora no pudo evitar reír tontamente. Para cuando alcanzó el carrito de helados y a las dos rubias, un cono de helado le fue ofrecido.

-"Umm, gracias" –le dijo amablemente a Fate.

La oficinista le sonrió con simpatía y la invitó a sentarse en una de las bancas allí cerca. Para comenzar a romper el hielo, Nanoha optó por una táctica muy simple: Preguntas.

Así inició entonces, preguntando cosas sobre la vida de ambas Harlaown. De esta manera, Nanoha y Vivio supieron que Fate trabajaba como analista en uno de los cuarteles principales de la TSAB; que su compañera de oficio se llamaba Teana Lanster, quien usualmente solía cubrirla cuando alguna emergencia se suscitaba (por ejemplo, olvidarse de que la escuela había cerrado clases una o dos horas atrás… Claro que este detallito fue sabiamente omitido).

Allí mismo laboraba Hayate Yagami –aquí Nanoha la interrumpió para contarle que ya la había conocido en ocasiones anteriores- y sus guardianes; aunque tenía una más estrecha relación con alguien de nombre Signum.

Fate igual les contó que había ganado muchas medallas, e inclusive se sintió animada cuando su hija le pidió que le relatase alguna de sus fantásticas batallas.

La profesora sonrió cuando eso ocurrió, anotando mentalmente que la rubia era muy apasionada en cuanto de búsquedas y batallas se trataba.

Finalmente, luego de algunas cosas menos relevantes, le tocó el turno a Vivio. Durante su plática, Fate aprendió que detestaba los vegetales, que su materia favorita eran las matemáticas y la historia Belka, que le gustaba mucho jugar con Zafira y que la pasaba increíble cuando Subaru se quedaba a cuidar de ella.

Y viendo que su mamá tenía una afición parecida a la suya, la niña se animó a decirle que la pelimorada incluso le había enseñado algunos movimientos.

La ojirubí rió ligeramente al imaginárselo, sintiéndose aliviada de que al menos compartían algo en común (y de que tal vez, ella misma podría enseñarle algunas técnicas).

-"Quieta, quieta –dijo Nanoha entre risas, al ver a la chiquilla colmada de energías-, no tenemos tanta pila como tú, Vivio."

-"Ne, ¿Miss Nanoha?"

-"Esto te va a salir caro, Fate-chan –la pelirroja la miró con ojos entrecerrados al escuchar el mote-. Dime, Vivio" –dirigió la vista hacia abajo.

-"Tú no nos has dicho nada."

-"Tiene razón" –Fate acordó.

Nanoha comió el último pedazo de su cono de helado antes de ver a las otras dos. Su alumna se mantenía sentada en medio de ella y Testarossa, siempre con la cabeza hacia arriba para poder hacer contacto visual con ellas.

-"Soy maestra en la Academia St. Hilde, nivel elemental. Hace dos años que abandoné la casa de mi familia y ahora vivo sola; mi color favorito es el azul y el blanco, me encanta mi trabajo y… Em… nyahaha, ¿qué más puedo decir?"

-"¿Y está casada?" –Vivio preguntó.

Cuando Fate abrió la boca inmediatamente después, Nanoha pensó que la regañaría por su imprude…

-"¿O anda en unión libre?"

"_Pero de verdad que no tienen vergüenza para preguntar."_

-"No estoy casada –respondió Nanoha con una gota tras la cabeza-, ni tampoco estoy saliendo con alguien –agregó al mirar a Fate-. ¿Eso último era necesario, Fate-chan?"

-"Bueno, es que una nunca sabe –quiso defenderse-. Además esto de las preguntas fue tu idea."

-"Vale, vale. Ahora haremos algo diferente –los otros dos pares de ojos la observaron con curiosidad-. Cada una de nosotras le pedirá un favor a otra, y dicho favor deberá ser hecho, ¿va? Para que vayan calando el hilo, yo empiezo. Mmm… ¿Vivio?"

-"¿Uhn?"

-"¿Podrías darme un abrazo?"

La niña ladeó la cabeza al ver que su profesora abría los brazos; al cabo de unos segundos, asintió y se lanzó a ella. Nanoha rió en respuesta, revolviendo los mechones rubios juguetonamente.

-"Buena niña. Ahora es tu turno, Vivio, pide algo" –la animó Takamachi.

La nombrada se separó de su maestra despacio. Después, llevó un dedo a sus labios mientras se ponía a pensar; al echarle una ojeada a Nanoha, ésta le hizo señas con la mirada para que voltease a ver a la persona detrás suyo.

Entendiendo el mensaje, la pequeña dijo:

-"¿Puedo…? -se detuvo, nerviosa; miró de vuelta a la ojiazul, que le asintió, y luego regresó la vista al frente-. ¿Vivio puede… tener un abrazo… también…?"

Fate vio con sorpresa a su propia hija; no obstante, aunque ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, para Vivio fue más que suficiente ver a su madre sonreír, justo antes de que ésta se reclinase para envolverla entre sus brazos.

-"Eso es –felicitó Nanoha con dulzura-. ¿Verdad que no es tan difícil?"

-"De acuerdo –añadió la ojirubí al enderezarse y soltarse de la niña-, admito que tenías algo de razón."

-"¿Algo? –alzó la ceja divertida-. ¿Por qué no me dices que estabas equivocada?"

-"¿Por qué? –Fate la imitó-. Si quieres oírlo, te la vas a tener que obligarme a ello."

-"Puedo pedírtelo –sonrió traviesa-, que no se te olvide que seguimos jugando, Harlaown."

-"Ohh, ¿pero es que me estás amenazando?"

-"Puede que…"

-"¡Mal! ¡Las peleas son malas!"

Tanto Nanoha como Fate se callaron, observando desconcertadas el puchero en el rostro de Vivio, junto con la supuesta mirada enfadada que se suponía iba dirigida hacia ambas.

-"Vivio –quiso calmarla su maestra-, Fate-mama y yo no estábamos peleando."

-"Claro que no –vino a apoyarla su compañera-, sólo era un juego, ¿vale? Quita esa cara."

-"Beso."

-"¿Ah?" –corearon las dos.

-"Beso –repitió con los labios y el ceño fruncido-. Cuando te peleas con alguien, siempre, siempre, sieeeempreee –y aquí se encargó de remarcar la palabra- ¡se debe disculpar con un beso!"

-"¿Quién te enseñó eso?" –la más alta inqiuirió.

-"Mi profesora, por supuesto" –Vivio sonrió inocentemente y señaló a Nanoha.

La pelirroja, por su parte, se echó a reír nerviosa cuando Fate fijó la vista en ella. ¿Realmente ella había dicho eso? Quizás debería empezar a dejar de pensar que a los niños todo se les resbala…

-"Nyahaha, anda, en serio, de verás que no est…"

-"Vale" –Fate alzó los hombros.

-"¿Qué…?"

-"Sí, digo, ¿por qué no? Es sólo un beso, Nanoha –agregó entre risas-. Además, tú eres la que dijiste que tenía que acercarme más a mi hija, ¿cómo voy a hacerlo si ahora que vamos avanzando bien le digo que no? Venga, ni que fuéramos novias o algo así" –terminó divertida.

La ojiazul sonrió apenada y asintió. Es decir, Fate tenía toda la razón, eran amigas, buenas amigas, _no esa clase de buenas amigas_, obvio. El asunto es…

"_¡¿Por qué me estoy haciendo líos?! ¡Es sólo un beso y Fate-chan y yo no somos nada! Mírala, Nanoha, no es más que una mujer terca, terca, terca, terca, terca, linda… ¡demonios!"_

Los párpados de la instructora se cerraron al mismo tiempo en que unas manos se apoyaron encima de sus hombros y una serie de cosquillas cálidas aterrizaba sobre su mejilla izquierda. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Fate separarse de ella para esbozarle una sonrisa.

-"¿Amigas?" –preguntó con diversión.

-"S-Sí, nyahaha…"

El sonrojo en los pómulos de la pelirroja no duró mucho, puesto que el sonido del celular de Fate captó la atención de las tres. La rubia atendió la llamada y luego de un par de asentimientos y cortas palabras, colgó; se dirigió entonces hacia Nanoha, ofreciéndole una sonrisa avergonzada.

-"Parece que me ha salido un imprevisto, tengo que marcharme."

La noticia no sólo entristeció a la madre, sino a la hija que de inmediato bajó un poco la cabeza. Sin esperar más, Fate se puso de pie, acto que Takamachi imitó.

Lo siguiente fue algo inesperado para la última, quien repentinamente se vio atrapada en un abrazo.

-"Muchas gracias, Nanoha –escuchó la suave voz susurrarle-. Hablo honestamente cuando te digo que esto me ha servido bastante, ya lo necesitaba. Gracias por preocuparte por una extraña como yo, especialmente cuando te traté mal al principio."

-"Está bien, ¿somos amigas, no? –sintió a la otra asentir, por lo que llevó una mano a su espalda para frotarla-. Llámame, ¿sí? Quisiera verlas pronto."

-"Así será."

Se despidieron la una de la otra. Apenas Fate se alejó unos pasos, llamó suavemente a Vivio, quien al fin atendió a bajarse de la banca. Sin embargo, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, Nanoha se agachó a su lado y le susurró algo al oído.

La rubia vio esto con curiosidad, la cual creció al ver a su hija mirar a la profesora para mover la cabeza y sonreír.

En el momento en que la niña salió corriendo, la mano de Fate se estiró a un lado, la cual fue tomada de inmediato. Nanoha no pudo evitar sonreír, notando que ahora el gesto no parecía tan extraño o descuadrado como hacía unos días; y con una parte de la misión cumplida, la ojiazul se dio la vuelta para retirarse de allí.

-"¿Fate… –la aludida miró hacia abajo-, Fate-mama, va al trabajo?"

Testarossa parpadeó dos veces. Luego, sus ojos adoptaron un matiz de cariño al escuchar cómo su hija la llamaba mamá por primera vez; apretó ligeramente entonces la manita entre la suya y desvió la vista al frente.

-"Sí, a Hayate le ha surgido un problema con unos papeles y quiere que la ayude. No te preocupes, le diré a Subaru que te… -hizo una pausa para cortar sus palabras, a pesar de que continuó caminando como si nada-. ¿Vivio?"

-"¿Uhn?" –alzó el rostro para verla.

Fate bajó la mirada y le sonrió.

-"¿Quieres venir a la oficina conmigo?"

-"¡¿En serio?!"

-"Sí –rió bajito-, no está de más que me ayudes a molestar a Tía."

-"¡Uhn! ¡Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, Fate-mama!"

-"Algo me dice que no debí dejarte tanto tiempo con Hayate…"

* * *

-"¿Qué es eso?"

-"Eso, pequeña Vivio, se conoce como hojas malditas que tienen a tu Fate-mama y a tu querida tía Tía (qué raro sonó eso…) presas durante horas y horas en esta oficina."

-"Ohh –la niña hizo un gesto de asombro, viendo a Lanster archivar algunas cosas mientras ella se mantenía de pie en la silla de su computadora-, ¿dónde está Tía Hayate?"

-"Ella y Fate fueron por la cena. ¿Te gusta la pizza?"

-"¡Uhn!"

-"Eso pensé –rió ligeramente-. Me alegra tenerte en el trabajo, haces el rato menos aburrido. Vale, dame espacio, nena."

Vivio hizo lo dicho, jalándose un poco en lo que Teana se sentaba en la silla, sólo para acomodar después a la rubia sobre sus piernas. Tomó sus lentes del escritorio y se los puso, para terminar de imprimir los últimos oficios que tantos problemas le habían causado a Yagami.

Diez minutos después, la puerta de la oficina se abrió con un chirrido.

-"¿Tía?"

-"¿Subaru?"

La ojiazul parpadeó, observando la cabeza morada y la sonrisa nerviosa de la chica que se asomaba por la puerta. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, Vivio se alborotó y se las arregló para bajar de sus piernas, corriendo a abrazar a Subaru.

-"Oh, ¡wow! Cuidado, vas a sacarme el estómago un día" –rió la nueva visitante, observando a la chiquilla sujeta a su cintura.

-"Ya terminé con el trabajo –dijo Tía, guardando el resto de archivos y apagando la PC-. ¿Quieres pizza? Hayate y Fate no tardan en llegar."

Subaru asintió, cargando a Vivio y caminando hasta su compañera. Jaló la silla de Fate y se sentó en ella, junto con la niña; empezaron a platicar entonces, riendo y haciendo bromas hasta que al poco rato arribó la cena y sus repartidoras.

Dos sillas más fueron jaladas y las rebanadas de pizza viajaron de servilleta en servilleta y de mano en mano, al igual que los refrescos.

-"Entonces, Fate –Yagami habló mientras mordía su pedazo de comida-, ¿a qué se debe tan milagroso cambio?"

-"No sé de qué estás hablando, Hayate."

-"Fate, Fate, Fate –la castaña negó fingiendo estar dolida-, no le puedes mentir a estos ojos que se han de comer los gusanos. Anda, suelta; yo no me quejo ni nada, pero hablo por todas cuando digo que nos ha sorprendido ver más seguido a Vivio en la oficina."

-"Es más divertido trabajar con la niña alrededor –opinó Tía, que la veía comer alegremente-. Claro, yo tampoco me lo esperaba."

-"Sólo seguí un par de consejos –la rubia no quiso decir nada más, tomando un sorbo de su refresco para disimular-, es todo."

-"¿De quién?"

-"¡Nanoha-san!"

Fate estuvo a punto de escupir el refresco cuando Vivio respondió contenta a la pregunta de Hayate, quien tras poner a trabajar su memoria, no tardó en poner una sonrisa peligrosa.

-"Takamachi Nanoha, vaya –Yagami lanzó un silbido-, tanto tiempo nos ignoraste a nosotras. Pero viene ella y enseguida el rumbo de tu vida da un giro."

-"Es la maestra de Vivio, Hayate, así que párale a tu imaginación" –se defendió Testarossa, terminando de comer su última rebanada de pizza.

-"A mí me parece que le ha salido de maravilla –intervino Subaru, echándole una miradilla a la niña en su regazo-; Fate-san y Vivio conviven un poco más que antes. Inclusive a nosotras nos ha pegado bien el cambio."

Fate asintió mientras jalaba la botella de refresco para servirle un poco más a su hija, que estiraba insistentemente su vaso. Apenas estuvo lleno, las manitas llevaron la bebida hasta sus labios para tomar un sorbo.

-"Nanoha-san y Fate-mama son buenas amigas. Las tres salimos de vez en cuando" –comentó alegre.

-"No _esa clase_ de amigas, Hayate."

-"¡Ow! ¡Pero si no he dicho nada!"

-"Basta mirarte a los ojos para saber lo que estás pensando" –agregó Tía, tomando un poco de su refresco.

-"Ne, ¿Vivio? –la aludida dejó de mordisquear su pizza para voltear a ver a la castaña, sin molestarse en quitar los restos de comida en sus mejillas-. ¿No te gustaría que Nanoha-san fuese tu otra ma…?"

_¡__WAHHH…!_

_**¡PLOP!**_

Vivio se quedó mirando confundida a su Tía Hayate, cuya silla había sido mandada repentinamente al suelo por un empujón de la mano de Fate. Pronto, escuchó los pasos de su madre, sintiendo enseguida una servilleta ser puesta en su rostro para limpiarle la cara.

-"¿Fate-mama?"

-"Dime, Vivio" –respondió con suavidad, dedicándose a limpiarla con cuidado.

-"¿Es posible tener dos mamás?"

La pequeña parpadeó al notar como toda la habitación y sus habitantes se congelaban en sus lugares –incluyendo a su tía todavía tirada en el suelo-. La primera en moverse fue Hayate, que atinó a ponerse de pie y a salir corriendo por la puerta, justo cuando Fate se dio la media vuelta para salir como rayo detrás de ella.

-"¡Dos a uno a que Fate-san la derriba antes de llegar a la entrada del edificio!"

-"Anda, Subaru, deja de gritar y ayúdame a recoger todo. Tú también, Vivio –las dos asintieron, obedeciendo a las palabras de la mayor-. De todos modos, dudo que Hayate logre siquiera alcanzar el elevador; su única salvación es Signum, pero ella se retiró hace horas" –terminó en un suspiro, poniéndose de pie y agarrando una bolsa de basura.

Se dispusieron así a limpiar el lugar, hasta que al poco rato un fuerte golpe las hizo voltear hacia la puerta abierta del despacho.

"_¡__Te tengo, mapache escurridiza! ¡Pero vas a ver la que te va a caer por decir semejantes cosas!"_

"_¡Waaaaa, piedad, Fate-chan! ¡Mira que toda la gente nos está vien…! ¡Auch, me arrancaste un cabello! ¡SALVAJE!"_

* * *

La campanilla de salida hizo su tintineo, siendo seguida por el corretear de varios niños que salían ya del salón. Un toque quedo en la puerta llamó la atención tanto de Nanoha como de Vivio, esta última apenas colgando su mochila al hombro.

-"Tía Hayate, ¡estoy lista!" –dijo la niña, una vez se hubo hallado a su lado.

-"Oh, buenas tardes, Hayate" –saludó Nanoha.

El tono decepcionado hizo que la nombrada alzase una ceja en sospecha; y siendo como era, no pudo evitar el formar una sonrisa mientras daba un paso dentro del aula.

-"Buenas tardes, Nanoha-chan. Lamento no ser Fate-chan para ponerte feliz, pero esta vez en verdad le cayó un pesado trabajo."

-"N-No es eso –rió nerviosa-, lo que pasa es que ha sido un día muy largo, nyahaha."

-"¿Segura? –agregó juguetona-. Porque podría jurar que apenas toque la puerta, tú esperabas ver a alguien más. ¿Verdad que sí?"

-"¡Hayate! –la pelirroja hizo un puchero-. ¿No venías a por Vivio?"

-"Sí, sí –ondeó la mano como si nada-. Es sólo que es tan divertido molestarlas. Por cierto, Fate-chan te manda saludos."

-"¿En serio?"

-"Aww, escúchate nada más, ¡toda emocionada!"

-"¡Fuera de mi salón, ya!"

Hayate pegó un gritito y cerró la puerta, jalando a Vivio consigo, para evitar que el portafolio que había sido lanzado le diera en la cara. Cuando escuchó el ruido de la bolsa caer, abrió despacio para asomar la cabeza.

Nanoha Takamachi le miró sin gracia, y Hayate no pudo evitar sonreír como gato al verla agachada en el piso, recogiendo lo que había amenazado con robarle una de sus valiosas siete vidas.

-"Antes que lo olvide, esto es para ti."

La instructora sujetó el sobre que le fue ofrecido, viendo a Yagami y a Vivio despedirse para irse de allí. Lanzando un suspiro, la ojiazul se puso en pie para volver a su escritorio.

Dejó allí su cartera y se sentó en su silla, contemplando el objeto blanco entre sus manos.

-"No hay duda de por qué Fate-chan se estresa tanto si tiene a Hayate consigo."

A pesar de sus pensamientos, Nanoha sonrió. La amistad que había formado con la madre de Vivio había crecido más y más, algo que ni siquiera ella misma se había esperado. Fue cuestión de poco tiempo para que, tal y como Hayate había dicho, se sintiera muy apegada a la rubia.

Era innegable ocultar el hecho de que le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella; y aún mucho más innegable cuando la bromista castaña se lo restregaba en la cara en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Aunque al principio era algo vergonzoso, pronto Takamachi se hizo a la idea de que no tenía caso negar lo que era verdad. Le gustaba Fate.

Hayate sabía que le gustaba Fate.

Y realmente no era un asunto del cual preocuparse. Ya había visitado en algunas ocasiones a la rubia en su trabajo; ya había conocido a Teana, a Subaru e inclusive llegó a compartir el almuerzo con Signum.

Todas se llevaban absolutamente bien. En ese momento, Nanoha pensó que no sólo había ayudado a su amiga y a su alumna; sino que ella también había hallado nuevos amigos y… quién sabe, tal vez algo más.

-"Veamos…"

Rompió cuidadosamente uno de los extremos del sobre y sacó un trozo de papel. Dejando la envoltura a un lado, se dedicó a leer el contenido; conforme su vista repasaba el mensaje, una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios.

"_Si tú me quieres, dame una sonrisaaaa, si tú me quieres… ¡sólo dame una sonrisa, sí!_

_Atentamente, Hayate Yagami."_

Al lado de la firma, un dibujo nivel preescolar de Hayate bailando y cantando estaba dibujado. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Nanoha pasó la tarjeta que estaba detrás hacia delante, sintiéndose aliviada al ver la letra de Fate.

"_Antes que nada, __te juro y recontra juro que no tengo nada que ver con lo que Hayate le haya agregado a mi carta (lo cual es 100% seguro, porque se la di para que te la entregase)._

_En fin, sólo quería saber si estabas libre el viernes en la noche; tenía pensado que tal vez podías venir a mi casa a ver películas conmigo y con Vivio. __No sé, por favor, ¿llámame?_

_Disculpa que no haya podido verte desde la semana pasada, el trabajo est__á horrible. Espero verte pronto, Nanoha._

_Te extraño._

_Fate T. Harlaown."_

La pelirroja sonrió tontamente al leer el final. Suspiró esta vez de felicidad y volteó a ver hacia la ventana, vislumbrando que el sol ya estaba empezando lentamente a caer.

-"Yo también te extraño, Fate-chan."

Metió las tarjetas en el sobre y guardó este último en su portafolio. Terminó de acomodar el resto de sus cosas y salió de allí, cerrando con llave la puerta del salón que ahora se hallaba vacío.

Solamente la luz del atardecer extendiéndose en el piso.

* * *

Sus ojos viajaron de derecha a izquierda en lo que sus manos golpeaban ávidamente las letras en el teclado.

-"Mama…"

Sentía la cabeza dolerle desde hacía un rato, la verdad es que el condenado calor en la oficina ya la estaba sofocando; y eso que se suponía las noches eran más refrescantes.

-"Mama…"

El resto de sus compañeras se había ido a tomar la cena, pero ella había preferido quedarse a terminar lo último que por fin le permitiría ser libre por ese fin de…

-"Mama…"

-"¿Qué? –las manos abandonaron el teclado para azotar su escritorio-. ¿Qué quieres, Vivio? ¿No ves que estoy trabajando? ¡Siento que el mundo me está dando miles de vueltas y tú sólo…! ¡Tú sólo…!"

Fate se detuvo, percatándose que de un momento a otro se había puesto en pie. Cuando sus ojos miraron a su hija –realmente mirándola y no viéndola por inercia-, se dio cuenta que la niña se había caído sentada en la alfombra de su oficina, debido a su repentina reacción.

Las pupilas bicolores la observaron, oscilando pero aguantándose las ganas de soltar una que otra lagrimita. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que mamá tenía un mal día y ella simplemente llegaba en mal momento.

Fate suspiró profundamente, muy arrepentida; sobre todo cuando al fin había comenzado a comprender que una cosa era perder el control con sus compañeras, mas otra muy diferente el hacerlo con una niña de 5 años.

-"¿Vivio? Perdón –habló en voz baja. Bordeó enseguida su escritorio y se agachó enfrente de la pequeña; por unos segundos, se mantuvo callada, no muy segura todavía de lo que iba a decir-. Umm, cielo, no era mi intención, ¿vale? Mamá ha tenido un día muy estresado y… Ya, perdóname, ¿sí?"

La niña se sintió un poco extrañada, todavía tratando de acostumbrarse al nuevo trato más cercano que tanto ella como Fate estaban intentando hacer. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de divagar más, pues pronto percibió como su madre la ponía en pie y le sacudía el polvo de su vestidito blanco.

-"Ahí estás –Fate sonrió, pero su sonrisa no tardó en desaparecer-. Realmente lo siento, Vivio, si te asusté. El trabajo me vuelve una loca a veces."

-"Mama –la nombrada frunció el ceño y puso sus dos manitas en el rostro de la otra, estirando sus cachetes para dibujar una sonrisa-, no estés triste. Vivio es una niña grande y entiende que los adultos hacen muchas, muchas cosas."

Fate rió entonces y apartó suavemente las palmas en su cara. Después se puso de pie; ya se había dado la media vuelta para terminar su faena laboral, cuando recordó algo.

-"¿Vivio? –preguntó al voltear a verla-. ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?"

-"¡Uhn, sí! Como Fate-mama ha estado trabajando todo el día, Vivio fue a comprarle la comida."

Orgullosa de su hazaña, la chiquilla señaló con el dedo la lata de refresco de naranja, la bolsa de papas fritas y un paquete pequeño de galletas que descansaban en una mesita al centro del despacho.

Testarossa volvió a sonreír, totalmente consciente de que si bien no era la comida más saludable –especialmente cuando todo venía de una máquina expendedora-, su hija lo debía de haber conseguido para ella con lo poco que había ahorrado de su dinero de la escuela.

-"Gracias, Vivio, en verdad me estaba aniquilando el hambre. Te diré algo –agregó, abandonando la computadora para jalar dos sillas y tomar asiento en una de ellas-, ¿por qué no comemos juntas?"

-"¿No tienes que trabajar?" –preguntó inocentemente.

-"Sí, pero me falta muy poco, eso puede esperar."

-"Entonces no hay problema."

Vivio sonrió infantilmente y trepó a la otra silla, acomodándose para empezar a compartir la comida que había llevado. Estuvieron así un rato, comiendo y con la más pequeña hablando sobre las cosas que hacía en la escuela, o sobre el cómo se le hacía extraño el que Hayate hubiese dejado fuera de la casa a la Tía Signum el otro día.

Cuando estaban a punto de terminar el improvisado refrigerio, Fate se detuvo unos instantes para apoyar su mejilla contra su mano derecha; de esa manera, contempló a su hija comer alegremente, como probablemente no lo había hecho –o podido o querido hacerlo- antes.

-"¿Vivio?"

-"¿Un?"

La rubia rió al ver a la niña con trozos de galleta en la cara, así que tomando un pañuelo se dedicó a limpiarla.

-"Sé que no he sido la mejor de las madres –murmuró, apartando el trapo del rostro de la otra, para depositarlo en algún lugar-, y que también he cometido muchos errores. Eres una gran niña, me gusta que seas mi hija, siempre me ha gustado."

-"A mí igual me gusta Fate-mama."

-"Gracias –rió la aludida-. ¿Sabes? Me alegra bastante que las cosas estén cambiando; sé que debí haberlo hecho antes, es sólo que todo esto es algo nuevo para mí y no sabía si sería una buena madre o eso… Pero, parece que lo estoy haciendo bien, ¿no?"

-"¡Uhn, uhn! –asintió enérgicamente-. Está bien, sé que Fate-mama también estaba triste al principio, cuando yo me quedé sola."

-"Vivio…"

-"Uhm –negó rápidamente-. Te quiero –susurró con la sinceridad de un niño, provocando que Fate sintiese unas enormes ganas de llorar-, porque si no hubieras estado allí, Vivio no estaría aquí ahora."

-"Lo siento… -sintió sus ojos rozarse-. ¡En verdad lo siento mucho!"

La analista abandonó su asiento y abrazó a su hija. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir y ella apretó aún más sus brazos, sintiendo manos más pequeñas tocar su espalda.

-"Lo siento –repitió de nuevo, manteniéndose de rodillas y conteniendo los sollozos-. Pude haberlo… hecho mejor."

-"No llores, Fate-mama. Estoy bien."

-"Pero es mi culpa…"

-"Te perdono."

La niña usó todas sus fuerzas para separarla y tomar su rostro; reiteró así sus palabras, limpiando con sus dedos los ojos húmedos y depositando un beso en su frente.

Luego, acarició su cabeza tal y como su maestra solía hacerlo.

-"Cuando alguien se siente mal, siempre, siempre…"

-"¿Siempre se debe dar un beso? –Vivio asintió al ver su frase terminada-. ¿Cierta profesora tiene que ver con eso, cierto?"

-"Uhm."

Fate sonrió ante ello.

-"Ne, ¿Vivio?"

-"¿Sí?"

-"Somos un equipo, ¿cierto?" –preguntó al sujetar sus manos.

-"Uhn –la niña aceptó, mirando detenidamente sus dedos juntos-. ¡Equipo!"

-"Vale –la ojirubí rió bajito-. Pero no olvides que Nanoha también forma parte, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"¡Fate-chan!"

La voz de Tía, que ya abría y se asomaba por la puerta, captó la atención de ambas, que de inmediato voltearon a verla. La ojiazul entró y empezó a recoger sus pertenencias, diciéndole a Fate que Takamachi Nanoha se había comunicado para ver si ya estaba en casa.

Recordando la invitación que le había mandado con Hayate, así como el pedido de llamarle al trabajo, la rubia decidió que lo mejor era acabar pronto con todo para retirarse libre.

Sin embargo, cuando vio la sonrisa brillante en el rostro de su hija dibujarse por tal noticia, no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de cansancio al verla desaparecer como bala tras la puerta abierta.

"_¡Vivio, vuelve aquí! ¡Todavía no podemos irnos, __aún no he terminado el trabajo! ¡Vivioooooo!"_

* * *

-"Gracias por cuidar de ella, Subaru –Fate se dirigió a la joven que le entregó la mano de Vivio, justo en las afueras del edificio donde trabajaba-. Gracias a ti también, Tía, por haberme esperado."

-"Ni lo menciones, Fate. Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos, que tengan bonita velada."

Subaru hizo una venia y se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a su compañera, que se había adelantado unos pasos. Apenas le tomó el ritmo, la pelimorada entrelazó sus dedos con la otra, gesto que fue bien recibido.

Fate vio esto por unos momentos.

Para ella no resultaba para nada extraño; después de todo, no era secreto que su amiga mantuviera una relación con la despistada de Subaru Nakajima. Muy al contrario de sorprenderle, la rubia tuvo la sensación de sentir una ligera envidia por ellas.

Se tenían la una a la otra, en una forma en que no las podría tener otra persona. Se amaban –porque era obvio que Tía la amaba, a pesar de que se hiciese la difícil a veces-.

-"¿Fate-mama? –la mujer parpadeó, como volviendo a la realidad, y bajó la mirada hasta su hija-. ¿Por qué estás triste?"

-"No, yo no… -se paró, decidiendo mejor sonreír aunque fuese un poco-. Sólo recordé algo, Vivio, pero ya pasó. ¿A casa?"

-"Uhm. A casa."


	4. Takamachi Harlaown

_Fate-mama_

Capítulo Cuarto: Takamachi-Harlaown

Las luces que despedía la pantalla en la sala, fueron reflejadas en los rostros de las tres personas que veían atentamente la película al frente. Habían ya visto una del tipo animada por la más pequeña, que al parecer todavía no había caído dormida; el filme que se encontraba ahora siendo proyectado, era bien uno del tipo romántico.

Y las tres personas se hallaban cómodamente recostadas contra el sillón, los tres pares de ojos atentos a lo que sucedía dentro de la televisión. O al menos dos de ellos sí lo estaban.

Sucedía en aquel momento la escena donde el caballero bueno tomaba la mano de la doncella en problemas, para después reclamarla en un beso.

Un gesto de "ohh" fue hecho por la pequeña Vivio, mientras Nanoha miraba por el rabillo de ojo a Fate; estuvo así sólo unos cuantos segundos, para luego apartar la vista al sentir la vergüenza y el sonrojo subir a su rostro.

La rubia, por supuesto, simplemente se limitó a conservar su mirada imparcial en la pantalla, pasando olímpicamente por alto las muchas miradillas que discreta –indiscretamente- la pelirroja solía arrojarle.

-"¿Fate-mama?"

Vivio alzó el rostro al sentir movimiento en el sofá por parte de la otra, que se había puesto en pie. La oficinista le regaló una sonrisa amable entonces, indicándole con un gesto visual a su compañera, que por favor vigilara a su hija en tanto.

-"Voy a preparar unas palomitas para comer algo, ¿vale? No tardo y doy vuelta con ustedes."

-"Um."

-"Te estaremos esperando" –agregó la ojiazul, pausando la película que estaban viendo.

Voltearon ambas, maestra y alumna, hacia el filme congelado. La niña bamboleó sus pies, que no alcanzaban a rozar el piso por mucho; y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, dijo:

-"¿Querías besar a Fate-mama?"

-"¡Vi-Vivio! ¿Qué estás diciendo? –bajó la voz, viendo rápidamente hacia la cocina para asegurarse de que nada hubiese alcanzado oídos ajenos-. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

-"Es que no parabas de mirarla –se justificó, dejando de observar el suelo para enfocarse en ella-. ¿Por qué estamos murmurando? ¿No quieres que Fate-mama lo sepa?"

Nanoha iba a decir algo, mas prefirió callarse y calmarse, sobre todo sabiendo de antemano que ponerse nerviosa hacía que sus palabras fuesen más peores que mejores. Observó a su mini estudiante, que se mantenía regresándole la vista y mostrándole una cabecita ladeada, en gesto de duda.

La pelirroja suspiró cansada.

-"Somos amigas, Vivio, sólo amigas. Ahh, no sé por qué molesto, eres muy chica para entender estas cosas" –sonrió un poco desanimada.

-"¿Pero quieres besarla, no? ¿Noooo?" –insistió, clavando las manos en el sofá como apoyo para inclinarse delante.

-"S-Sí, digo, las amigas… Las amigas se besan, ¿no?" –susurró cabizbaja y apenada, más para sí misma que para Vivio.

-"¡Bésala! –alzó los brazos y exclamó en susurros-. Fate-mama te quiere mucho también; dale, estoy segura que se pondrá muy feliz."

-"Vivio –Nanoha rió nerviosa-, no creo que el asunto funcione de esa forma. Es… um, complicado; la verdad es que no debería…"

-"¿Por qué? –preguntó con inocencia-. No estás haciendo nada malo, los besos no pueden ser malos. Hacen a la gente sonreír, la hacen feliz, ¿no es así?"

-"Pues sí."

-"Quiero que Fate-mama sonría –añadió con suavidad-. Quiero verla feliz."

La seriedad en su mirada, a pesar de sus facciones gentiles y de la voz aniñada, hizo que Takamachi guardase silencio. Sabía que las cosas entre madre e hija aunque algo lentas aún, no podrían haber ido mejor; sin embargo, ella no era ciega.

Había algo que siempre le resultaba incómodo en Fate. Y eran sus ojos. Tenía bonitos ojos, por supuesto, muy peculiares. Fascinantes. Pero eran muy…

No tenían ese brillo que todo lo que es precioso debería de tener.

Parecían un vaso medio vacío, sin esa otra mitad que lo volviera completo y totalmente esplendoroso. Eran ojos tristes, cansados y con una añoranza escondida en su interior.

La rubia tenía una buena vida. Realmente no podía quejarse. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba para vivir bien, Nanoha lo sabía; sólo que también sabía, que Fate no tenía lo que en verdad quería.

Se podía decir que estaba satisfecha. Pero había todavía una distancia entre esa palabra y aquélla que es felicidad.

-"¿Qué debería hacer…?"

-"¿Sobre qué?"

La sonrisa ladeada de la profesora desapareció al instante en que pegó un salto, notando al fin a la rubia que estaba parada frente a ella, con un tazón de palomitas en ambas manos. Fate tan sólo rió y negó con la cabeza, eligiendo esta vez sentarse a su lado y en la esquina.

La pelirroja rió con nerviosismo, implorando en silencio que Vivio no saliese con otra de sus fantásticas ideas. Se sintió aliviada cuando vio a la niña tomar el control para quitar la pausa del filme, dedicándose tanto ella como la madre a mirar la televisión de nuevo.

A Nanoha le habría gustado hacer lo mismo, excepto porque el constante roce de sus manos con otras blancas, al tomar unas cuantas palomitas, hacía su corazón saltar y sus mejillas sonrojarse.

Y habría continuado así, con la mirada un poco baja y avergonzada, de no ser porque de pronto sintió un pequeño peso sobre su regazo.

-"¿Vivio?"

-"Vaya… Creo que no ha podido aguantar más" –agregó Fate, posando una mano en la frente de la niña para en efecto, comprobar que se había quedado dormida.

-"Está bien, Fate-chan, no te levantes. Yo la cargaré hasta su habitación" –se ofreció amablemente.

Se puso de pie la ojiazul y caminó unos cuantos pasos, antes de volverse a preguntar con la mirada hacia dónde debía de ir. La rubia rió bajito, señalándole a la apenada maestra el camino.

Para cuando Nanoha hubo vuelto al sofá, se encontró a sí misma con una expresión divertida en su rostro; al parecer, la mujer sentada a su lado también estaba muy cerca de golpear el borde del sueño.

Takamachi habría dicho algo, pero era consciente del esfuerzo terco que los adormilados ojos de la otra intentaban mantener. Finalmente, con una sonrisa, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros desnudos que dejaba al descubierto la bata negra de Fate.

Esta última pronto sintió cómo su cabeza hallaba una almohada en las piernas de la pelirroja, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar un bostezo mientras la miraba agradecida.

-"Tal vez deberías ir a dormir tú también" –dijo en voz baja.

-"Estoy bien –respondió la rubia, girándose para quedar frente al estómago de la otra-. Sólo me siento un poco cansada."

Los dedos de Testarossa jugaron un rato con los botones del pijama rosa de Nanoha, como si no hubiera algo más por hacer. La ojiazul, por su parte, se atrevió a llevar una mano hasta los cabellos dorados, acariciándolos sin prisa.

Cuando un suspiro de gusto abandonó los labios de la más alta, que ya juntaba los párpados, la maestra sonrió gentil.

-"¿Fate-chan?"

-"¿Mmm?"

-"¿Alguna vez… em, alguna vez has pensado…?"

Nanoha se mordió los labios. El repentino silencio obligó a Fate a abrir un ojo para descubrir por qué la pregunta no había sido terminada, encontrándose así con una pelirroja insegura.

-"¿Qué pasa?" –animó con voz suave.

-"¿Alguna vez has pensado en compartir tu vida con alguien? Ya sabes, llegar a casa y bueno, saberte contenta de que hay una persona esperando por ti. Di-digo, sé que tienes a Vivio, pero…"

Esta vez, Fate se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente al techo de nueva cuenta. Su mirada borgoña se centró en aquellos titubeantes ojos azules, que veían hacia todos lados excepto hacia su dirección.

-"Me refiero a tener a alguien con quien compartirlo todo –dejó salir en un susurro, enredando con cuidado sus dedos entre las hebras leonadas-. No debería ser difícil para ti…"

-"¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Sí –desvió la vista a un lado-, ¿por qué?"

-"Porque de alguna manera –sus pupilas adoptaron un matiz comprensivo pero triste-, sé que lo que tú y yo buscamos, no es muy diferente…"

-"Pero yo no soy como tú, Nanoha."

Fate apoyó sus manos en el sofá y abandonó el regazo de la más baja, levantándose para poder tomar asiento. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y después viró la cabeza para ver a su acompañante directo a los ojos.

Repitió entonces, muy bajo, sus palabras.

Y antes de que Nanoha pudiese preguntar la razón de aquella declaración, la ojirubí se le adelantó.

-"Tú eres amable, gentil y siempre estás cuidando de los demás antes que de ti misma. Tienes carisma, sabes cómo llegar al corazón de la gente –enfatizó esto último al llevar una mano a su pecho, diciéndole con una tierna mirada que también había llegado al suyo-. Si de lo que me hablas es de alcanzar la felicidad con otra persona, estoy más que segura que para ti eso no será ningún problema. Eres una bella persona."

-"Fate…"

-"Yo por otro lado… -y aquí, su sonrisa decayó-. Soy un desastre en hacer las cosas, vamos, no puedes negármelo. La primera vez que nos vimos, ¿acaso no pensaste que era la peor madre que jamás habías conocido en tu vida?"

-"Fate-chan, por supuesto que yo no…"

-"Anda, Nanoha, no me mientas. Sé perfectamente que he cometido errores en mi vida. No estoy muy orgullosa de ello, pero, vale, lo acepto. Tengo mucha suerte de contar con amigos que en verdad no me merezco, por eso no puedo pedir más."

Los párpados se cerraron en ese momento, como prediciendo que alguna lágrima furtiva quería salirse. Después de unos segundos, Nanoha contempló de nuevo aquellos orbes escarlatas, tan brillantes.

Surcados por la melancolía y el desconsuelo.

Así que no pudiendo soportarlo, la pelirroja la abrazó por detrás. Fate tan sólo tembló ante el gesto, subiendo de inmediato sus manos para sujetar aquéllas alrededor de su cuello.

-"Está bien –dijo en un hilo de voz-, una persona como yo, no podría alcanzar algo tan bello como la felicidad; no cuando lo único que ha hecho es arruinarla."

-"Tú no has arruinado nada."

-"Mhp –negó suavemente-, si realmente no lo hubiera hecho, Vivio sería muy feliz ahora. Ese día… El día que me volví su madre –sus manos apretaron las de Nanoha-, fue porque sus padres murieron por mi culpa. Durante mi última misión, el edificio en el que me encontraba se estaba cayendo a pedazos; creí que podía hacerlo, de verdad creí como muchas otras veces que era capaz de ello –hizo una pausa, liberando un suspiro compungido-. Pero de repente todo explotó. No pude salvarlos. Todavía… -ahogó un gemido-. Todavía no puedo olvidar el grito de sus padres –su voz se quebró en este punto-, llamándola..."

-"¿Por eso la adoptaste? –la joven asintió sin decir nada, consciente de que estaba al borde de las lágrimas-. No fue tu culpa, Fate-chan, lo intentaste. Además, preferiste renunciar a tu trabajo para cuidar de ella; eso no cualquiera lo hace."

-"¿Y? No soy una buena madre –declaró con pena-. Si nunca hubieses insistido en verme, probablemente todo seguiría igual o peor. Pienso en lo mal que la habría pasado, y no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez habría estado mejor sin mí."

-"No sé aprende a ser madre de un día a otro, ¿sabes? –murmuró con dulzura-. Vivio te quiere, y estoy segura que hubiera seguido queriéndote aunque jamás nos hubiésemos conocido."

-"¿Lo crees?" –sonrió un poco, liberando una de sus manos para llevarla a la comisura de sus ojos.

-"Um, confía en mí. Eres la mejor, al menos para nosotras."

Nanoha la abrazó más y apoyó su cabeza en uno de los hombros desnudos, regalándole un guiño a la rubia cuando ésta le dirigió la vista.

-"No puedo obtener lo que yo quiero –agregó en tono suave-, pero estoy contenta con lo que tengo" –le sonrió con timidez.

-"Mmm… ¿y si en vez de tratar de buscar lo que más quieres, alguien te lo regalase?"

-"¿En serio? –preguntó divertida, a lo que la otra asintió-. No creo que eso sea posible."

-"Nyahaha, ¿no crees?"

-"¿Y quién querría hacer algo así por mí?"

Takamachi Nanoha sonrió ampliamente al notar que los rastros de tristeza en aquel rostro de porcelana, empezaban a desvanecerse. Contempló los ojos borgoñas a escasos centímetros de sí, y decidió que no importaba lo que dijera o hiciera, solamente quería verlos así por siempre.

Preciosos. Brillantes.

Con ese algo que la hacía conmoverse hasta lo más recóndito de su pecho, hasta llevarla a un punto donde se sentía perderse en esa profunda mirada.

-"¿Yo? –su sonrisa se volvió nerviosa y sus facciones avergonzadas-. ¿Por ejemplo?"

Fate rió bajo.

-"¿Estás bromeando, ya?"

Mas al ver que la expresión de la pelirroja no había cambiado en absoluto, y que los segundos seguían pasando, Testarossa pronto se encontró reemplazando el sentimiento de ligereza en su cara por uno de total sorpresa.

-"No estás… bromeando…"

Nanoha le dio un pequeño apretón a la mano que todavía seguía sosteniendo.

-"¿Te parece esto una broma?"

La ojiazul aprovechó el que Fate separase los labios para poder darle un beso, acallando de esa manera cualquier posible respuesta. La mano libre de la rubia sujetó el cuello del pijama de Nanoha en ese instante; dicho agarre, sin embargo, se volvió más y más flojo conforme pasaba el tiempo.

La rubia cerró los ojos por completo y simplemente se dejó hacer, entregándose a los suaves roces y mordiscos que hacían sentir su cuerpo temblar como una gelatina.

Despacio, percibió esa humedad cálida abandonar su boca, para luego notar el aliento de la otra estrellarse contra sus labios. Se observaron fijamente, con párpados entrecerrados, la una a la otra.

Hasta que Fate decidió romper el contacto visual al voltear al frente, reclinando enseguida su cuerpo contra el de la pelirroja, que la recibió gustosa. La ojiazul descansó la cabeza sobre los sedosos cabellos dorados, cerrando la mirada y deleitándose con el perfume de quien sostenía entre sus brazos.

Estuvieron largo rato así, calladas. Las manos de Nanoha notando el leve crecer y encoger del vientre que resguardaban sus palmas, mientras la rubia se sentía adormecer ante la suave respiración encima suyo.

-"Gracias…"

-"¿Por qué, Fate-chan?"

-"Porque… -respondió con voz adormilada, percibiendo los ojos cerrársele-. Me has dado el mejor regalo, Nanoha."

Un bostezo escapó de sus labios y una pequeña mano corrió presurosa a cubrirlo. Volvió a aferrarse al marco del pasillo, asomando la cabeza a la sala, donde dos sombras descansaban mientras reflejos blancos y azules les alumbraban de cuando en cuando.

De repente, se volvió hacia otro lado, desapareciendo. Unos dos minutos después, el ruido de pisadas se escuchó de nuevo.

Una manta fue colocada cuidadosamente sobre Nanoha y Fate, que dormían plácidamente la una contra la otra en el sofá. Las pequeñas manos sujetaron el control remoto de la televisión, apretando de inmediato el botón de apagado.

Bajó el tazón de palomitas del sillón y lo colocó en la mesa ahí cerca. Se dirigió otra vez al pasillo, volteando hacia atrás desde allí. En los ojos bicolores se reflejaron entonces la figura de las dos jóvenes.

Vivio lanzó un último bostezo.

-"Buenas noches –dijo en voz baja, tallándose un ojo mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro adormilado-, Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama."

Y se dio la media vuelta.

Contenta de que por fin, podía admirar la tranquila y verdadera sonrisa de su madre. Aún cuando ésta estuviera soñando…

_Fin._

Pues se ha terminado. Este fic nació a raíz de que Liitha quería ver algo parecido hecho realidad; no sé si se acerca mínimamente a lo que ella pensaba, pero bueno, se hace el esfuerzo.

Si andas por allí, discúlpame porque me ha quedado algo floja la historia. Si tienes tiempo para leerla, espero que siquiera te ayude a distraerte un poco :)

Gracias a quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí, ojala y no los haya aburrido. Nos veremos dentro de un tiempo, entonces.

Saludos ^^

Kida Luna.


End file.
